Rise of the New God Session 5
The fifth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 4 The party of adventurers arrive in the Feygrove vineyards to investigate the absence of dreams in the Feywild. After a short time they come upon a satyr, who flees into a nearby building. After coming to the building and confirming their identities, the satyr informs them that people have been disappearing from the vineyards. The party decides to head into the vineyards to see if they can find any sign of who the abductors might be. Ki-amar decides to magically animate and communicate with the vines nearby the site where the last individual disappeared. The vegetation isn't terribly helpful, but it tells the party that before the people vanished there was a bright light in the sky. Not long after Pronefest spots a large bright light in the sky a short distance away. As they advanced towards the light, they can discern that it is emanating from an unfamiliar craft. As Pronefest pauses under the craft six grey, jumpsuit-clad humanoids appear. Ki-amar attempts to communicate with the creatures, but they regard the adventurers as test subjects. Pronefest battles the aliens to avoid capture and manage to slay one of the creatures, but K'Artanyik and Bûrzum are disabled and brought aboard the alien ship. After securing them the remaining aliens teleport aboard their vessel and start to depart. The craft only goes a short distance before it is hit by a massive amount of magic missiles and crashes a short distance away. As the remaining members of Pronefest head towards the area of the crash site to try and recover their compatriots, they are stopped by a small group of black clad eladrin. The eladrin tell the adventurers there was a dangerous swamp gas explosion and order them to turn around and depart. Deciding to try and avoid direct confrontation, the party opts to sneak through the surrounding wood to reach the crash site. When they reach the crash site they find it swarming with eladrin. Ki-amar uses his arcane skills to disguise himself, Krusk, and Ildirin as eladrin in similar uniforms and they enter the crash site. They spot their friends lying on stretchers and learn that they are unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Ildirin states that K'Artanyik and Bûrzum are wanted immediately for questioning, and is able to take the cart on which his friends are being carried. The party heads back toward the vineyard intending to simply leave, but find it also swarmed with eladrin. The party is told to go to the basement to interrogate the prisoners. K'Artanyik decides to launch a surprise attack before questioning can begin. Pronefest defeats the eladrin, and investigating sounds in a back room, find The Witch of Dreams standing on a crate over the body of a dead illithid. The Witch tells K'Artanyik that Pronefest should not get involved in her affairs, and rises on a crane to the surface. Taking a jetpack after her, K'Artanyik sees that both she and the eladrin in black are gone. To cap off their busy day, K'Artanyik, Krusk, and Bûrzum decide to drink some Feygrove wine, while Ki-amar uses a ritual to stay awake through the night and create potions. In a shared dream, they see The Witch of Dreams speaking with a Mind Flayer, who then disappears. As the adventurers wake, a group of shadar-kai burst into the room and arrest Pronefest for crimes against The Raven Queen. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 6 Recording *Part 1 -During their investigation of the Feygrove Vineyards, Pronefest discovers that people are disappearing in the night after seeing a white light. They continue their investigation, confident that the TRUTH IS OUT THERE. *Part 2 -Pronefest manages to dupe the EIB to rescue their abducted comrades. A battle ensues, in which there is much pummeling of (and by) Eladrin. To their dismay, K'Artanyik is unable to be harmed by their non-magical blades... *Part 3 -After the battle with the EIB draws to a close, Pronefest finds the Witch of Dreams fleeing the scene of the battle, and K'Artanyik finds some manner of "jetted pack" mechanism. Pronefest parties hard, and awakes to find themselves under arrest in the name of the Raven Queen.